


Collection of mini-ficlet for Malec Secret Santa

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I kinda think he's mostly gonna be a Lightwood in my books, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, M/M, Raj - Freeform, mentioned Clary only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So I wrote a few ficlet for my Malec Secret Santa before the final gift fic and I got her permission to post them here after the REVEAL and hence, here they are. They are mostly just a glimpse in the Magnus and Alec's hectic lives, only the third chapter is a longer coffeeshop AU (Because Malec needs more coffeeshop AUs like any other pairs on Tumblr).





	1. A moment in Malec's life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Alec walked through the door and crashed right into Magnus' embrace. 'I've missed you today.' He whispered into Alec's ears. Alec smiled and turned just enough to kiss on Magnus’ lips. Pouring his own ‘I missed you, too’ into the kiss. Just as Alec broke away from the kiss, he saw a demon crawling outside Magnus’ window. Alec naturally went for his bow and quiver, but before he could even reach for an arrow, Magnus flickered his fingers and the demon was gone in a mist of blue sparkles.

‘Remember I’m the High Warlock? Let’s just get back to kissing, but maybe we should do it on the couch?’ Magnus, without missing a beat, continued to kiss along Alec’s cheek and neck, hands already helping Alec to drop of his gears. Alec followed and drop down his bow and quiver beside the wall, hands cradling Magnus’ chin, as they walked towards the couch.

As they dropped down on the couch, Simon shouted from his room (at the loft). ‘GUYS! I still have a few hours till sunset, please don’t let me hear any sound remotely suggesting you’re having sex out there! MAGNUS, ONE TIME WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH!’


	2. Another moment in Malec's life (starring random Raj)

‘Hey Alec, after your patrol is done tonight, could you please deliver a message to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, we have some issues that might require his assistance.’ Raj said to Alec after the team was told about their shifts for the week and other duties. Izzy winked at Raj as he finished the sentence, which Raj only smiled in return. Alec nodded without looking at either of them and walked out of the room.

‘Sorry, my brother isn’t good with subtlety, so I told him just to avoid people’s eye contact.’ Izzy said to Raj, as they were the two remaining in the meeting room.

‘It’s alright, I wasn’t counting on Alec to repay me the favour anyway. I was counting on you, Miss Isabelle Lightwood.’ Raj joked.

‘Yeah’ seeing that you have Tuesday night off, I’ll bring you a hot date then? To be honest though, thanks for doing this…With Maryse visiting tonight, thanks for sending Alec away to Magnus instead.’ Izzy looked at Raj as she said it.

‘I was just doing myself a favour. I really don’t need Maryse stirring up a storm here, as she is gonna review my operations.’ Raj replied lightly.

‘Fine, deny it all you want. But still, thanks Raj. It means the world to me that you’re helping us somehow.’ With that, Izzy left the room.

 

 

‘Hey there, Alexander. I thought you were gonna be at the Institute tonight, since Maryse is visiting?’ Magnus said as he opened the door for Alec that night.

‘I thought so, too. But Raj sent me here for the night, so…’ Alec shrugged, as he put down his gear on the clothe rack Magnus magically conjured up for him alone.

‘Remind me to send that man a fruit basket someday. I swear the meetings with your Institute has been much more tolerable since Maryse promoted him. Hopefully the hot date Isabelle and I have gotten for him the coming week would be enough for a fruit basket…’ Magnus rambled, as he texted Izzy. Alec just walked up to him and slid his hands around the warlock’s waist.

‘Well, Raj is just a good guy. I’m glad we’ve him on our side.’ Alec responded.

‘I gotta say…seeing you three and now Raj…Maybe change is on the horizon, even for someone as old as me…’ Magnus looked out the window, half muttering to himself, instead of talking to Alec.


	3. And then another moment in the Malec's life

‘Izzy! I can’t find Magnus anywhere! He promised to pick me up this afternoon but he hasn’t come by anytime or call or text me…Should I just go over? Or should I wait? What if he’s kidnapped?’ Alec kept pacing in Izzy’s room, since he couldn’t stand waiting in his own room for the last fifteen minutes.

 

‘Calm down, he is the High Warlock, he’s got it even if he’s attacked or otherwise. Besides, it’s just been fifteen minutes since he was supposed to be here and you know how fashionable he is. He could just be fashionably late for you.’ Izzy would have been irritated if this was Jace or anyone else, but seeing Alec pacing over something trivial like this had been amusing to her. Besides, Magnus had texted her exactly twenty minutes ago that he would be late for Alec’s Christmas surprise (especially since Alec didn’t have a clue why mundanes celebrate Christmas really).

 

‘Darling, I’m sorry but mundanes are crazy for Christmas and getting gifts for you shadowhunters are hard. I apologise for causing you worry, but it should be worth it.’ Magnus’ voice appeared, as Izzy’s door cracked open with a glittery Magnus, holding two big paper-bags.

 

‘I wasn’t worrying.’ Alec muttered, as he blushed.

 

‘Yeah sure, brother mine, You totally WEREN’T saying Magnus could be kidnapped less than a minute ago.’ Izzy teased, as she helped Magnus to put down another paper-bag.

 

‘Well thank you Isabelle for keeping your brother accompany while I fuss over you Lightwoods’ Christmas presents. Alexander, are you prepared for your first Christmas celebration?’ Magnus gave a light peck to Alec after he spoke.

 

‘Yeah sure.’ Alec nodded as he helped Magnus carry the two paper-bags.

 

‘Just one more thing though.’ Magnus picked through one of the bags and got a sparkly red box out. He handed it over to Izzy.

 

‘Happy holiday to my second favourite Lightwood, I hope you enjoy the present my dear.’ Magnus kissed Izzy on the cheek and turned to hold Alec’s hand.

 

‘Thanks, Magnus.’ Izzy beamed at the present and waved the couple out of her room.

 

Once the door was closed, Alec whispered to Magnus as he kissed the warlock on the lips.

 

‘I’m just glad I get to spend time with you really, Magnus.’


	4. Coffeeshop AU starring barista!Simon

 

‘My usual please, Solomon.’ Magnus said without looking over the counter. He had a busy day in front of him, loads of business meetings and his own proposals to draft out, he needed this cup of caffeine and sugar like a lifeline. Besides, he had been coming to this coffee shop for half a year, Simon knew his order well enough. Just as Magnus was counting out his coins, a blond guy banged open the door to the coffeeshop and ran straight towards the counter, completely ignoring Magnus.

‘SIMON, THIS IS NOT A BLACK COFFEE! What the fuck have you done with my coffee order?’ The barista turned towards the blond and shrieked backwards at his harsh words.

‘I’m……so sorry…Mr. Lightwood…I was just…’ Seeing the barista was clearly scared, Magnus was attempting to step in, since the rude blonde also interrupted his order. Yet before he could open his mouth, a taller brunette stood beside the blond and said.

‘Jace, stop scaring Simon off. It’s not gonna get you the right coffee, and you’re only gonna piss off Clary that you’re so rude with her friend.’ With that, he turned to face Magnus.

‘I’m sorry my brother interrupted your order…’ The brunette seemed at a loss of words, as he set his gaze on Magnus. Magnus did not miss the light shade of pink rising on the man’s cheek and smirked.

‘If you’re offering to pay for my coffee, I’d not refuse, hot tall guy. Unless you prefer me calling you rude blondie’s friend?’ Magnus offered.

‘Ummm, sure…’ The tall brunette stuttered. As cute as he was, Magnus did need to get back to his office asap.

‘Sabrina, I’ll grab my coffee during break. Don’t get scared off by blondie here, I’m sure Raphael will kick anyone out who’s rude to you.’ With that, Magnus winked at the tall brunette and walked out of the coffee shop, basically leaving Simon, blondie and brunette staring at his back.

 

While the blonde and brunette were still recovering from Magnus’ interruption, Simon had already gotten back to his job and was gesturing towards them with the black coffee.

‘Here you go. Sorry, I won’t make the mistake again.’ With that, Simon escaped back behind the coffee machine.

‘I told you, being rude is NOT gonna get him to talk to you more…Jace, I swear you are the very example of middle-school boys pulling their crush’s ponytails and thought they were flirting…’ The brunette signed as he walked out of the coffee shop, not waiting for the blonde, well Jace to follow him.

‘Izzy’s gonna have a field day once she heard about this…Somehow I wondered how Clary had actually agreed to go on ONE date with you…’ Alec continued to mutter under his breath as they were back on the street, walking to their company.

‘Okay, fine. My tactics suck this time…I’ll “play nice” next time, alright? Speaking of playing nice, so you paid for the guy’s coffee. I saw you passing the cash to Simon.’ Jace finally snatched his chance at grilling on Alec about the sparkly man that had rendered his adoptive brother speechless.

‘Well, you did interrupted his order and since I’m the only one who understands why you pulled the rude act. I was being the good brother…and if we meet the guy again…we’ll see. I think, I’d have a higher chance of getting a date than you?’ Alec smirked at Jace, who could only groan in reply.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Magnus returned to the coffee shop for his coffee, he was disappointed that the brunette didn’t leave any contact detail or even his name for Simon to deliver to him.

‘Sorry…I was just…caught off guard with Jace and they just left the shop…I could help you ask next time, Magnus? He did pay for your coffee though.’ Simon explained sheepishly.

‘That’s alright Solomon, it’s not your fault that cute brunette doesn’t want my number. Besides, the blondie didn’t seem to be really mad at you. He looks more like the ‘annoy you because he wanna talk to you’ kinda guy. So either you grow some balls and ask him out, if you wanna? I’m sure that’d stop him from shouting at you next time.’ Magnus offered to Simon.

He was just leaning against the counter, taking the time to chit-chat with Simon, which wasn’t uncommon actually. Seeing that Magnus owned his own company, which was just a few blocks down, and the fact that Raphael, the owner of the coffee shop, had been a long-time friend with Magnus (However Raphael would never admit that to anyone’s face), it was usual for Magnus to just hang around the shop, when he wanted a break from his work.

'That’s the thing. I don’t really wanna say yes to the blonde? I mean, not that he isn’t attractive, but do I really wanna go out with someone who pull people’s ponytail to get their attention? I just want him to stop shouting.’ Simon shrugged, as he cleaned another cup on the counter. Magnus hummed in response, taking another sip of his coffee.

 

'No Izzy, I’m only getting Lydia’s coffee, not getting the coffee order for the whole office. Don’t you have work to do? The design modifications? Okay, just this once and just yours, alright? Bye!’ Alec walked into the shop again, with his phone trapped between his shoulder and cheek this time. It wasn’t until he hung up on Izzy that he noticed both the barista and the guy from this morning were both staring at him.

'Hmm…May I have a black coffee, mocha and a hazelnut latte to go? With the paper rack, please?’ Alec stuttered towards Simon, not sure where to set his gaze. Should he acknowledge the guy? But the guy didn’t seem to approach him on the subject? He was just here for Lydia’s coffee, seeing that ‘Alec you’ve been distracted on this project the whole morning, why don’t you do us both a favour and get some coffee and a bit fresh air?’.

‘Thanks for the coffee, hot guy from this morning, or you prefer “the guy who bought me coffee without telling me his name”?’ Even though it had only been twice, Magnus got to admit that he loved seeing the brunette blushing at his words. Maybe he should have tried some corny pickup lines, but he also really wanted to know the guy’s name.

'Alec. My name’s Alec. I’m just really sorry about my brother being so rude this morning. Sorry to you too, Simon. Jace is a moron and he should’ve known better.’ Alec found it easier to address both Magnus and Simon, instead of facing Magnus alone, which would only got him speechless with thoughts like ‘I wanna kiss this man senseless right here right now’ and ‘I really wanna take him out’.

Simon nodded in recognition of Alec’s words and turned back to make the drinks, leaving a humming Magnus with a frozen Alec not sure what to say next.

‘Alec, Jace, Izzy…Lydia…So you are one of the miracle-working duo in the marketing department?’ Magnus suddenly sharpened his gaze on Alec and asked.

‘How’d you know…’

'Sorry, should’ve introduced myself. I’m Magnus Bane, your…colleague in a way, seeing that I am the designer of the same company as well. I’ve only met and known Lydia personally from your department, but she’s been wonderful.’ Magnus held out his hand and grinned, partially glad that it wouldn’t be that hard to crash into the brunette, Alec, again. Alec took his hand and held it for a moment longer before letting go.

‘Do you maybe…wanna go out with me? Alec blurted out.

He was almost never the one to make a move, whether it was a club or another party his friends and siblings made him attend. Yet, the moment he met Magnus, the ease and confidence radiated off him had Alec intrigued and attracted. With the bright colour Magnus wore Alec would assume he’d be quite self-conscious about it, however it wasn’t the case with Magnus. From that moment on, Alec just really wanted to get to know this guy.

Added with the surprise that Magnus actually worked in the same company as he did, was what made him blurt out the offer.

Before Magnus could reply, Simon returned to the counter with three drinks well-balanced in two paper racks.

‘Here you go, Alec. Please tell Jace to stop shouting, pretty please? I know I got his order wrong, but…just don’t be rude around here.’ Simon sighed as he gestured the racks towards Alec.

‘Yeah he won’t be so rude next time.’ Alec replied, then glanced back to Magnus and waited for his reply.

'I’d be delighted to go on a date with you, Alexander. And maybe also a walk back to the office together?’ Magnus stepped closer to Alec, hand picking up one of the two paper racks with coffee. Alec smiling at the gesture and picked up the remaining rack. The two walked out of the coffee shop side by side.

‘Fledgling, if those two ever attempt to make out in this coffee shop, I give you every permission to be rude AND shout at them to stop.’ Simon was startled with the sudden voice behind his back.

’Damnit Raphael! I’m your employee, not signing a contract to allow you to creep on me all the time! I swear, if you ever do that again, I’d just let Magnus and Alec make out here as much as they want to, JUST TO GROSS YOU OUT!’ Simon shouted as he stood tip-toe against Raphael.


End file.
